


Stars

by miraculousem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousem/pseuds/miraculousem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was raining.</p><p>It wasn’t supposed to rain, but the clouds’ eyes were tearing up in laughter at the annoyance of the Parisians below, caught red-handed and unprepared. That included a particularly disgruntled cat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

                It was raining.

                It wasn’t supposed to rain, but the clouds’ eyes were tearing up in laughter at the annoyance of the Parisians below, caught red-handed and unprepared. That included a particularly disgruntled cat.

               To stay in uniform or shed his disguise, that was the question. If he reverted back into the illustrious Adrien Agreste, he’d be free from the suffering his cat-like tendencies bestowed upon him. He couldn’t concentrate with the water clawing at his skin. But… he might have had some trouble surviving as he pole-vaulted over the rooftops as Adrien. It would be a pain to go home, at the very least.

                So Chat Noir remained.

                He could see the Agreste Estate in the distance, which lit up in the night despite being mostly unoccupied. He could almost feel the warmth of his soft, _dry_ bed—

                And then he was falling. The ugly screech of his staff sliding on paneling alerted him of that.

                He collided with wood beneath him, the ringing in his ears harmonizing with the heavy drumbeat of a downpour. His shoulder screamed— _Danger!_ _Danger! Damage taken, man down!—_ and he rolled onto his back to give it some reprieve.

                All he could see were the clouds overhead. They were masking the stars in their selfishness. His other senses were muddled; the rain was too loud, the leather-like substance on his skin was grating him to shreds, and the slight taste of blood in his mouth wasn’t promising. Something else was there, too, a pressure that he couldn’t fully decipher through his suit, and it was flitting from his sides to his shoulder to his face…

                _Hands. Someone’s touching me._

               His eyes screwed shut and he hissed the most threatening, cat-like hiss that a disoriented superhero could manage, claws and all. His flailing allowed him a small victory when his claws caught on skin, but the rest was in vain.

                There was a new sound. It was a sound softer than the ringing and the rain, yet progressively inching its way into his eardrums.

                “Calm down, kitty. You’re okay.”

                He opened his eyes.

                _Huh._ That’s where the constellations took refuge. Despite the clouds taunting him, the stars were glittering in the eyes of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

               

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting is slightly different than it is in the original Tumblr post. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
